In contemporary aircraft, pilots determine risk assessments during takeoff and landing based on upon the knowledge and experience of the pilot, the type of aircraft, the weather conditions, etc. If the pilot has a gut feeling that the takeoff or landing will not be successful, then the pilot may attempt to abort such operations. Pilots develop a personal sense of the conditions under which a landing or a takeoff should be aborted. Such gut instincts are not always accurate; for example, thrust may be advanced too slowly and the aircraft will have already traveled down a portion of the runway beyond a point to safely abort the takeoff.